Before the Dawn
by Cambria Kilgannon
Summary: Little thingy for you folks to chew on while I work on my Spiderman fic... Anonymous reviews welcome, Song-fic... HPCC


Title: Before the Dawn

Chapter: One-Shot, Song-fic

Song: "Before the Dawn" by Evanescence

by: hpnjdevanescence

A/N: I can't think of anything else, so here's something for you people to chew on 'til I can think of something...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, nor do I own the lyrics or music of Evanescence.

_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you_

It was after-hours, he was supposed to be in bed... but that didn't matter, he had to see her...

_  
I am nothing more than to see you there_

He avoided Peeves, utilizing his invisibility cloak. That was lucky, considering that he was going to throw the statue's head on anybody who was wandering around. Up a flight of stairs, down a smaller set of stairs, through a secret passageway behind a tapestry, up more stairs... he knew the path so well, he should know, considering he was the leader of the D.A. He looked at the door ahead of him, shocked; he hadn't realized that he was there already.

_  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
_

_We'll be lost before the dawn _

He opened the door and found a very spacious room, with windows, in which he could see the moon in the inky black sky that was peppered with stars, and over the horizon he could see a dusting of a deep purple-red. He felt a slight pang of hurt and panic. Where was she? Was he late? Or was she late?

_  
If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love_

He heard a voice that startled him, and spun around, seeing a cascade of black shining hair in the dim candlelight. It was like a dream, she remembered, things were going perfectly...

"Hello, Harry."

"Cho!" he hugged her, looking into her deep, fragile-looking eyes. "I'm glad to see you." he said softly, reciting what he had practiced a few nights before. She held him slightly closer, then pressed her lips into his. _  
_

_Then let me never ever wake again_

They pulled apart, at a loss for words. _Think, Harry... think!_ But he had forgotten what he was supposed to say. So he complimented her.

"Err... you look nice tonight." he said, feeling slightly sheepish. _  
_

"Um... thanks, Harry. You look nice too." she then giggled, as they were both in their pajamas. Not much to compliment, really.

_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
_

They went for a stroll underneath his invisibility cloak, treading their path slowly and carefully. She had her arm around his shoulder, and he held her close to him, his arm wrapped around her waist.

_We'll be lost before the dawn _

_  
_They had been walking for about an hour now, slightly confused. They were lost in the castle. Not that that mattered too much, at least they were lost together.

_  
somehow I know that we cant wake again from this dream  
_

_it's not real, but it's ours _

When Harry pointed this out, they stopped walking, then tried to figure out what floor they were on. Harry searched his pockets, but found they were empty. No Marauder's Map. Oh well. _  
  
Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
_

They continued walking anyway, still walking as mentioned above. They found their way into the Great Hall after using a shortcut behind a portrait of Lockhart, in a closet where all the teachers' lost belongings were kept.

_We'll be lost before the dawn _

They laid on the bare floor, since the tables had been pulled away, and watched the ghosts drift lazily along the ceiling and watched the stars slowly fade into the dark blue sky. Harry turned on his side, looking at her, until Cho figured out that she was being watched. She carefully turned over too, gazing at him.

_  
Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

She kissed him on the lips once more..._  
_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

... and Harry woke from his dream, finding himself lying on his side, gazing the wall. He found an irresistible urge to go and see Cho now, to act out his dream, but he fell asleep once more.


End file.
